


Исповедь атеиста

by Babushka_Hi_Hi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Hi_Hi/pseuds/Babushka_Hi_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывшего военного летчика Эрвина, потерявшего в бою руку, отправляют в бедный заводской поселок. Эрвин становится учителем в приходской школе и знакомится со священником местной церкви. Атеист Эрвин чувствует, что хочет пойти на исповедь, ведь у него есть тайна, которой ему не с кем поделиться.<br/>Эрвин/(священник!)Леви, Кенни, упоминаются Майк, Микаса, Эрен и Армин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исповедь атеиста

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Каноничное физическое увечье.  
> 2\. Смерть второстепенных персонажей.  
> 3\. Альтернативная религия. 
> 
> Бета - skunsa (спасибо огромное!)

Иллюстрация замечательного художника Aileine http://aileine.tumblr.com 

Редкие капли утреннего дождя скатывались по выцветшей табличке «до поселка 3 мили».  
На голом бетонном полустанке не было ни единой живой души. Еловый лес тянулся от горизонта до горизонта монотонным черным массивом, лишь в одном месте над верхушками деревьев торчали три дымящие заводские трубы.  
Поезд лязгнул за спиной Эрвина, окутался облаком пара и медленно, стуча колесами по шпалам, растворился в утренней дымке.  
Эрвин спустился по каменной насыпи, обошел загораживающий дорогу искореженный ржавый остов танка, дуло которого загибалось под углом и смотрело прямо в серое небо. На буром, заляпанном глиной металлическом корпусе было размашисто намалевано красной, как кровь, краской «война кончена радуйся мир». Алые потеки запеклись и облупились. Эрвин пару минут смотрел на эту малограмотную надпись и пытался найти в своей душе хоть какой-то теплый отклик, но в сердце было темно, холодно и глухо.  
Старый, с глубокими выбоинами, в которых скопилась темная мутная вода, тракт вел на крутой холм. Подъем давался Эрвину тяжело, колени хрустели так же, как мелкий гравий под сапогами.  
По матовому небу в северном направлении низко пролетел самолет, надсадно и сипло шумя двигателями. Еще десяток миль – и он пересечет толстую свинцовую стену, а его тень упадет на зараженные, фонящие радиацией земли.  
Отдыхая на подгнившем стволе поваленного дерева, вытянув усталые ноги, Эрвин следил, как тает дымный грязно-желтый шлейф, тянущийся за фюзеляжем.  
Дождь оседал на потертом рюкзаке с эмблемой в виде двух скрещенных крыльев – символом отряда летчиков-разведчиков. Легкий холодный ветер трепал ворот походного плаща, хлопал пустой правый рукав. Свежая, еще не до конца зарубцевавшаяся рана болела, кожу тянуло у швов, и порой Эрвину казалось, что он ощущает, как по ладони оторванной руки стучит дождь. Будто вот же она, рука, на месте, а не где-то там, гниет далеко в траншее на развороченном снарядами поле боя.  
После полудня, обогнув затянутое ряской лесное озеро, Эрвин вышел к высокому деревянному забору, у которого пустовала будка сторожа. Чуть поодаль темнела сколоченная из старых досок собачья конура – в песьей миске копалась облезлая пестрая курица. Вместо въездного знака с названием поселка на покосившемся щитке было намалевано все той же кровавой краской «смерть ублюдкам из подземки».  
Эрвин хмуро посмотрел на корявую страшную надпись. Он никогда не считал чужаками людей, родившихся и выросших в подземельях под крупными городами и работающих на заводах. Эти люди жили впроголодь, пайки были настолько малы, что приходилось воровать еду и медикаменты. Во время войны, где-то с полгода назад, заводчанам пришлось так туго, что они подняли восстание и захватили продовольственные и оружейные склады. Их ненавидели за тот бунт.  
Потоптавшись у пустой сторожки, Эрвин заглянул внутрь – на скамье лежал противогаз, а на крюке висел ключ.  
Ворота или калитку в заборе пришлось искать, и некоторое время Эрвин брел по колено в мокрой траве, пока совершенно случайно не обнаружил запертую дверцу.  
Ржавый замок долго не поддавался, ключ скрипел в скважине. Пальцы левой руки дрожали, и Эрвин дернул обрубком предплечья, хотел помочь себе правой. Посмотрел на пустой рукав тупо и рассеянно.  
– Сосредоточься, Эрвин. Давай, потихоньку... во-от так... – шепнул сам себе. – Как думаешь, приятель, тут точно живут люди?  
Эрвина командировали сюда прямо из полевого госпиталя, как только он немного оправился после ранения. До войны он успел получить неплохое образование, и командование решило отправить его в самую глушь, в бедный поселок недалеко от свинцовой стены, чтобы преподавал грамоту и счет в приходской школе. Никто из гражданских учителей не решался ехать в места, где из-за близости к стене шли ядовитые дожди, порой сильно фонило радиацией и на полях встречались перелетевшие через стену, но не разорвавшиеся снаряды. А Эрвин был рад, что его направили в школу. Его отец был учителем, правда, кончил плохо – репрессировали и расстреляли, как и многих в довоенные смутные годы.  
Замок лязгнул и поддался, дверца отворилась, сминая траву, и показалась тропа, круто уходящая в низину. Спускаясь, Эрвин миновал обгоревшую рощу черных деревьев, вяло крутящиеся ветряки и линии электропередачи с проводами, провисающими на покосившихся столбах. В одном месте даже приметил проведенную поверху серо-желтую газовую трубу. Труба вывела Эрвина к деревянным одноэтажным пустым домам с чернеющими провалами выбитых окон и к развороченной асфальтовой дороге.  
На фоне бледного неба застыла строгим темным силуэтом маленькая деревянная церковь. Эрвин двинулся к ней мимо заросших грядок, из-за оград которых выбивались ветви яблонь с пожелтевшими листьями и редкими сморщенными плодами. У выложенной камнем тропки у дверей церкви Эрвин остановился, разглядывая аккуратную прополотую клумбу с белыми астрами, обложенную разноцветными черепками от горшков. Рядом стоял ящик для пожертвований и табличка, на которой разборчивым, но немного неуверенным почерком было выведено «Приход церкви Святых Стен в Лисьей низине». Эрвин вздохнул и только сейчас осознал, что был напряжен все это время и словно ожидал, что вот-вот увидит сваленные в беспорядке трупы жителей или яркий значок зараженной радиацией зоны. Впервые в жизни церковь действительно внушила ему спокойствие и утешила одним своим видом.  
Он потянул за кольцо на двери, и она без скрипа открылась. Внутри все заливал рассеянный осенний свет, проходящий сквозь чистые, как слезы, вымытые витражи. Ровными рядами выстроились деревянные скамьи вдоль прохода – на полу ни пылинки, стены побелены известью. У алтаря стояла метла и жестяное ведро.  
С потолка на Эрвина строго посмотрел нарисованный, очень серьезный бог с серыми глазами. Тот самый, что создал во вселенной Три Стены, отделившие материальный человеческий мир от мира злых духов, в котором жили мерзкие твари. Эрвин улыбнулся этому богу, о котором имел неплохое представление – отец, научный атеист, любил по вечерам обсуждать катехизис. Отец посмеивался и говорил: надо же, какая ирония и какой удар по атеизму – человечеству и вправду пришлось после атомной войны построить свинцовые стены вокруг незараженных областей. Он щурился на Эрвина – морщины собирались в уголках глаз, поправлял очки и добавлял: когда-нибудь люди одичают и станут думать, что свинцовые стены и есть Три Стены, созданные богом.  
– Здравствуйте. Здесь есть кто-нибудь? – голос Эрвина прозвучал приглушенно и неубедительно.  
Никто не ответил.  
Эрвин скинул с плеч и тяжело уронил у алтаря рюкзак – не смог удержать одной рукой – и через боковую маленькую дверь вышел из церкви.  
Из низины с крапивой и кустами бузины на лесистый холм тянулись длинные цепочки серых могильных камней. Было очень тихо, только откуда-то справа доносился едва различимый плеск.  
Протоптанная в траве тропинка вдоль погоста вывела Эрвина к натянутой между деревьями веревке, на которой сушились белые, как снег, рубашки. Рядом была водяная колонка и большое корыто – человек в темной сутане священника, засучив рукава, шумно полоскал белье.  
– Патер?  
Священник поднял голову и строго посмотрел прозрачными серыми глазами, как бог с фресок. Его бледное до голубоватого отлива лицо, словно никогда не знавшее солнечных лучей, было серьезным и усталым. Под нижними веками у края неровных ресниц залегли глубокие тени, будто он проводил ночи в бдении и молитвах. Но он казался свежим и совсем молодым, лет на пять младше Эрвина.  
– Не сохнет ничего – дождь накрапывает, – глухим хриплым голосом проговорил патер, распрямляясь и вытирая о полотенце огрубевшие и покрасневшие от стирки руки со сбитыми костяшками.  
Он был невысок, его черноволосая макушка едва доставала Эрвину до плеча, и глядел снизу вверх с недоверчивым прищуром.  
– Меня к вам командировали. Школьным учителем, – Эрвин обтер левую ладонь о плащ – она внезапно показалась ему слишком пыльной и грязной – протянул патеру. – Офицер Эрвин Смит, бывший летчик-разведчик.  
– Патер Левий, священник местного прихода, – представился патер, крепко обхватив холодными, как лед, чуть влажными пальцами. – Лучше просто Леви.  
– Мне приятно с вами познакомиться.  
Леви, все еще сжимая его ладонь, словно грея свои озябшие пальцы, нахмурился и сказал:  
– Забудь о вежливости, интеллигентишек здесь не любят.  
Он медленно выпустил руку Эрвина и кивком указал на рощу за погостом.  
– Там мой дом. Отдохнешь у меня, и я растолкую, что к чему. Где твои вещи?  
Эрвин не успевал за быстрым, резковатым Леви, который, по-военному печатая шаг, сходил в церковь, легко закинул на плечо тяжелый рюкзак и сам понес.  
– Не стоило, – слабо возразил Эрвин, когда они двинулись между рядами могильных камней по колено в крапиве. – Я безрукий инвалид, но достаточно выносливый.  
– Ты бы еле-еле плелся, – безжалостно заявил патер Леви, и некоторое время они молчали.  
В наступившей тишине лишь шелестела осенняя листва, да посвистывали птицы.  
– Здесь так безлюдно. Сколько прихожан у церкви? И сколько детей школьного возраста?  
Леви ответил неохотно:  
– Народ с утра уезжает на завод. До вечера в поселке почти никого нет. А так, ну, человек пятьдесят наберется – в основном мужчины-рабочие. Детей, может, четверо.  
Он махнул рукой в южном направлении.  
– Все селятся там, где дома целее, у озера. И рядом есть лавка, больничный и почтовый пункты.  
За погостом им открылся огород с крупными спелыми тыквами на прямых, как стрелы, грядках. В тени красной листвы кленов виднелся маленький опрятный дом из камня и дерева, над его остроконечной зеленой крышей стрекотал лопастями ветряк.  
Поднявшись по скрипучим рассохшимся ступеням крыльца, патер Леви отпер дверь ключом и сказал:  
– На днях сломался электрический насос. Если починим – накачаем воды в газовый котел на чердаке, будет нам и кипяток в ванной и отопление.  
– Я могу помочь, знаю, что делать. Но руки... рука неловкая, – отозвался Эрвин, глядя на чистую белую прихожую. На крючках висели рясы, защитные плащи и противогаз, внизу рядком стояли резиновые сапоги и тяжелые армейские ботинки – и ни пылинки, ни соринки, ни пятнышка.  
– Поможешь советом.  
Леви тщательно вытер сапоги о коврик на пороге, поставил рюкзак Эрвина у лавки и спросил:  
– Цикорий будешь?  
Эрвин кивнул, стараясь так же тщательно счистить со своих ботинок глину, бетонную крошку и еловую хвою.  
Черпаком Леви набрал воды из бака, плеснул в чайник и поставил его на старую, чуть кособокую газовую плиту. Заплясало переменчивое голубовато-рыжее пламя на соседней конфорке – под большим жестяным ведром воды.  
– Вскипячу, чтобы нам с тобой не мыться ледяной водой из колодца, – тихо пояснил патер Леви и сел у стола напротив неуверенно примостившегося Эрвина. – Ты если в больничный пункт пойдешь в ближайшие дни, загляни в лавку, купи пару блоков мыла.  
Эрвин кивнул, завороженно глядя в его белое серьезное лицо с морщинкой у тонких черных бровей. Годы прошли с тех пор, как Эрвин в последний раз чувствовал себя вернувшимся с войны домой – так, чтобы зайти, сесть и заговорить с отцом о бытовых мелочах, что, мол, в булочную бы сбегать, да и книги неплохо бы от пыли протереть. И сейчас очарованному Эрвину почудилось – он дома, его было кому ждать.  
– Тебя пока негде поселить, – между тем медленно цедил слова Леви. – Можешь либо занять одну из комнат в больничном пункте... У фельдшера нашего, Кенни Аккермана. Либо жить со мной, но в тесноте. Есть раскладушка, могу найти матрас, но в доме только одна спальня. Придется ночевать вместе.  
Уже разливая по алюминиевым погнутым чашкам темный, горько и пряно пахнущий цикорий, патер Леви сказал:  
– У фельдшера тебе будет хорошо тем, что тебе ж все равно к нему на осмотры ходить, с твоей-то рукой. Ранение свежее, я прав?  
– Прав, – согласился Эрвин, принимая горячую, почти обжигающую чашку и случайно коснувшись его чуть потеплевших шершавых пальцев. – Но от твоего дома мне ближе до церкви.  
– Да, с детьми-то тебе заниматься придется в ней. Других помещений нет. 

В блеклом серо-белом сне Эрвин видел остановившиеся глаза Майка со зрачками разного размера, его спутанные, пропитанные кровью волосы и неестественно вывернутое тело в темной военной форме. Видел, как раскрывается шлюз ангара у атомного реактора и бешено шкалят стрелки на счетчиках уровня радиации. Видел выходящие из душного густого дыма огромные фигуры человекоподобных тварей. Твари тянули к нему руки с пальцами, распухшими, как дохлые рыбы, гниющие на берегу. Скалили грязно-серые зубы.  
Эрвин слышал, как скрипят и хрустят кости в его правой руке, крошатся, выворачиваются из сустава.  
Слышал отвратительный чавкающий звук рвущейся плоти.  
Слышал свой сдавленный сиплый вой.  
– Майк! – он орал, но звука уже не было.  
Он поднимался, не замечая, что оторванная рука осталась лежать на земле.  
Он чувствовал, что сейчас его изнутри разорвет его собственная горячая, отчаянная злоба.

Эрвин часто-часто, шумно дышал, таращась в слабо подсвеченную тьму незнакомой комнаты. Сердце колотилось о ребра.  
Кто-то положил тяжелую прохладную ладонь на его мокрый от испарины лоб, убирая слипшиеся волосы.  
Не сразу, но Эрвин узнал низкий хрипловатый голос патера Левия.  
– Да пребудет с тобой спокойствие и сила Святых Стен. Я заварю тебе шиповник – попьешь, и сразу полегчает.  
Он говорил так, будто шиповник и бог – одинаковые, а может, шиповник даже полезнее и уж точно реальнее. Эрвин бы посмеялся, но губы одеревенели, будто от сильного холода – он с трудом поблагодарил, принимая приятно горячую кружку.  
Встрепанный, растерянно хлопающий глазами, он сидел на скрипучей раскладушке, пил крепкий кисловатый отвар. Смотрел на Леви, который так и не ложился спать, а при свете керосиновой лампы склонился над столом и что-то медленно писал. Его густые черные волосы, еще не успевшие просохнуть после мытья, были зачесаны назад, виднелись аккуратно подбритые затылок и виски. Желтоватый блик ярко выделял четко очерченные скулы, тень проявила морщинки в углах глаз и у опущенных уголков бескровных губ. Присмотревшись, Эрвин понял, что патер Леви равен ему по возрасту, а то и старше на пару лет, просто сохранился хорошо, словно вмерз в лед и застыл в вечной молодости.  
– Извини, – тихо сказал Эрвин. – Я съеду к фельдшеру.  
– Ты останешься, – посуровев, возразил Леви, слегка отодвинувшись от стола и ловко закинув ногу на ногу так, что ряса плотно обтянула стройное крепкое бедро и колено. – У фельдшера бывают лежачие пациенты на стационаре. Ты всех перебудишь. А я – что я? Все равно почти не сплю.  
Он замолчал, покачивая носком сапога и рассеянно глядя в пространство.  
– Ты ведь не местный? – неуклюже и невпопад спросил Эрвин, которому сейчас было неуютно в тишине. – Из семинарии прислали сюда?  
Леви весь подобрался, с прищуром глядел на Эрвина пару мгновений, словно выискивая что-то в его лице, но потом выдохнул и вновь расслабился.  
– Из семинарии. Уже четыре месяца здесь живу. Приехал одним поездом с фельдшером Кенни. Он – образованный человек, стал старостой поселка. Тебе будет интересно с ним поговорить. Я не такой умник. Худший выпускник, поэтому и служу в этих краях.  
Он вернулся к своим записям, а Эрвин просто лежал и смотрел на него, пока сквозь ставни не забрезжил слабенький серый рассвет. И только тогда забылся коротким поверхностным сном, а когда очнулся, увидел сквозь чистые окна с белыми занавесками, что сеется мелкий дождь, огород и погост заволокло мутным белым туманом. В комнате были натянуты бечевки от стены к стене, и на них досушивалась одежда. Пахло мылом, травами и сырой землей. Посвистывал носиком закипающий на плите чайник, а патер Леви громыхал жестяным ведром, над которым чистил картошку.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Эрвин, потому что не знал, что тут еще скажешь.  
– Возьми канистру. Принеси воды от церковного колодца, – мрачно велел Леви, вырезая гниль из маленькой сероватой картофелины. – Тот колодец, что у дома, пересыхает.  
И Эрвин побрел с пустой металлической канистрой по затянутому густой дымкой кладбищу. Деревья вокруг казались блеклыми и размытыми, будто акварельный рисунок, залитый дождем. Влажно шелестела густая крапива под сапогами.  
В душе у Эрвина было так же пусто, как и в канистре, и это даже казалось ему забавным. Он улыбался и разглядывал присыпанные разноцветной осенней листвой мокрые надгробья, по которым ползали улитки. Он насвистывал детскую песенку, вращая лебедку у пахнущего тиной колодца. Он вспоминал прозрачные холодные глаза патера Леви, когда тащил тяжелую булькающую канистру обратно. Он делал все что угодно, чтобы не думать о тупо и монотонно ноющем обрубке правой руки, который не переносил такую погоду.  
Он доволок, цепляя дном, канистру через огород и остановился, переводя дыхание и разминая левую, пока недостаточно сильную и неважно слушающуюся руку.  
С крыльца на него строго смотрел Леви, метлой стряхивающий со ступеней подгнившие опавшие листья.  
Эрвин кивком указал на простенький садовый умывальник, сделанный из дырявой кастрюли с припаянным краном.  
– Я налью воды? Не хочется её кипятить – долго ждать, умоюсь холодной из колодца.  
Лицо Леви посветлело, морщинка у бровей разгладилась, будто Эрвин сделал что-то богоугодное и правильное. Леви отставил метлу, молча спустился, забрал канистру, поднял легко, как перышко. Вода застучала по днищу кастрюли.  
– Спасибо, – мягко сказал Эрвин и, порывшись в карманах куртки, достал завернутый в промасленную бумагу обмылок и коробочку с зубным порошком.  
На эту коробку патер Леви уставился пристально и жадно, с откровенной завистью.  
– Хочешь? Я тебе отсыплю куда-нибудь.  
Леви помотал головой и проворчал:  
– Прости меня, бог, ибо я согрешил, возжелав чужой зубной порошок.  
В его хриплом голосе слышались горечь и неожиданно злой сарказм.  
– Возьми, – приказал Эрвин тоном, каким командовал в армии, сжал крепкое запястье Леви и вложил коробочку в ладонь. – У меня есть талоны на мыло, порошок и даже на лезвия для бритья. Ты же говоришь, есть у вас лавка – куплю себе еще.  
– Спасибо, – сухо поблагодарил Леви, но взгляд потеплел. 

Эрвин с полчаса медленно шагал по лесной дороге, уходящей в низину, к озеру. В кармане плаща шуршали талоны в такт тихому шелесту листвы. Эрвин смотрел на серое мутное небо, размеренно глубоко дышал, и ему казалось, что он все еще ощущает кончиками пальцев холодные, стертые до мозолей руки патера Леви. Было легко и радостно на душе, будто вернулось детство, мирное спокойное время, и это отец послал совсем еще юного Эрвина за покупками.  
За деревьями показались ряды одинаковых двухэтажных кирпичных домов, когда тишину разорвал нарастающий гул турбин. Низко над кронами пролетел самолет, за которым шлейфом тянулся белый след из крутящихся в воздухе бумажных листовок.  
Агитки. Они падали с неба, застревали между ветвей и в высокой траве, планировали в дорожную грязь. Одна легла прямо в протянутую ладонь Эрвина – тонкая, резко пахнущая типографской краской. Меж расплывчатых черных букв рябил частокол из восклицательных знаков.  
«Товарищи, война окончена! Сектор 66 полностью и безоговорочно капитулировал! Слава героям сектора 104 и союзным войскам!  
Теперь наш гражданский долг подавить гидру внутреннего врага! Смерть гадам повстанцам из подземелий! Нет – вооруженному перевороту! Нет – проискам гнилой интеллигенции и неблагонадежных элементов!»  
Эрвин стиснул зубами край листовки и потянул здоровой рукой, разрывая бумагу. Во рту стояла горечь от смеси злобы и черной краски. Желание хоть кому-то рассказать правду об этой войне и этом восстании пожирало Эрвина изнутри, глодало, как голодная крыса.  
Но Эрвин всегда молчал, он был умнее, а может быть, трусливее своего до безумия честного отца. Отец всегда говорил правду, пока его не забрали двое в военной форме, а все его книги не сожгли.

После вспышки гнева Эрвин чувствовал себя опустошенным и совершенно больным, поэтому ноги принесли его по безлюдной улице прямо к зданию, которое отличалось от соседних лишь намалеванным над входом крестом. Внутри, в пустом коридоре пахло спиртом, хлоркой и папиросным дымом.  
– Здравствуйте, – голос Эрвина прозвучал неуверенно и приглушенно. – Здесь есть кто-нибудь?  
– Возможно, – отозвался низкий хриплый голос. – Смотря что тебе тут надо.  
Соседняя дверь отворилась, и на Эрвина строго посмотрел высокий поджарый мужчина. Его серые, прозрачные, будто выцветшие, прищуренные глаза напоминали глаза патера Леви. Он был немолод, в черных волосах серебрилась седина, на обветренном лице виднелись глубокие морщины, как у коры старого дуба.  
– Ну, что молчим? – спросил он, пожевывая нераскуренную папиросу в углу рта.  
– Я – Эрвин Смит, командирован к вам как школьный учитель.  
Эрвин протянул руку.  
– Кенни Аккерман, фельдшер и староста.  
Кенни пожал его ладонь своей жесткой, мозолистой левой рукой – с двумя изувеченными пальцами. У мизинца и среднего не хватало двух фаланг, торчали лишь короткие обрубки.  
– Заходи, разденься до пояса. Осмотрю тебя.  
В светло-сером кабинете было тесно от заставленных книгами и папками металлических стеллажей. Фельдшер Кенни, опершись о край стола, усыпанного бумагами, внимательно наблюдал, как Эрвин неловко одной рукой снимает одежду.  
– Где поселился? – поинтересовался Кенни, натянув тонкие перчатки.  
– У патера Левия.  
Эрвин сел на тихо скрипнувшую лавку с белой простыней и повернулся, подставляя изувеченное предплечье.  
– И как тебе патер? – в хриплом голосе слышалась усмешка. Кенни небрежно ощупывал рубцы, стягивающие кожу Эрвина, щурился, изучая шрамы от швов.  
– Добрый, – честно ответил Эрвин и задумался, вспоминая светлые серьезные глаза Леви, его жесткие холодные руки, которые хотелось накрыть своей ладонью и согреть. Вспоминал освещенный лампой профиль усталого, измотанного бессонницей Леви. Вспоминал, как Леви прижал к груди коробочку зубного порошка, а потом припрятал её в доме, обернув чистой тряпицей. Эрвин глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, а когда вынырнул из них, Кенни уже сидел за столом, вытянув длинные худые ноги, и раскуривал папиросу.  
– С рукой у тебя все в порядке. Если не считать того, что у тебя её нет, – выдохнув горький тяжелый дым и оскалив в улыбке крепкие зубы, сказал Кенни. – А вот что у тебя с лицом, Эрвин Смит?  
Эрвин молча накинул на плечи рубашку. Стряхнув пепел на стол, Кенни вновь глубоко затянулся, один его глаз от дыма щурился сильнее.  
– Что это за мечтательное лицо, а? Нравится тебе мой патер Левий?  
Хмурясь, Эрвин отметил это странно собственническое, почти ревнивое «мой».  
– Я тебя насквозь вижу, – ткнув пальцем, заявил фельдшер Кенни, его губы растянулись в кривой ухмылке. – Если ты не по девочкам, то держи свои предпочтения при себе, а член – в штанах. Здесь не любят таких, как ты. Сильнее ненавидят только ублюдочных революционеров и сброд из подземки. Уяснил?  
– Вы меня неправильно поняли, – сухо обронил Эрвин.  
– Правда, что ли?  
– Мои предпочтения и моя гражданская позиция – не ваше дело.  
– Я предупредил. Не удивляйся, если местные убьют тебя, а труп прикопают в лесу, – Кенни коротко хохотнул, но осекся и возразил самому себе: – Впрочем, ты же солдатик. Офицер. Военным у нас почет.  
Он протянул Эрвину помятую папку.  
– Здесь записи по всем детям поселка. Поможет в работе, если хоть кто-нибудь придет на ваши уроки. Учиться в этих краях если и учатся, то на заводе детали вытачивать, а не книжки читать.  
– Спасибо.  
Эрвину в спину прозвучало:  
– И патеру скажи, чтобы зашел ко мне завтра – убрал в кабинете.  
На крыльце Эрвин огляделся – улицы по-прежнему были пустынны, словно у озера жил только один человек, фельдшер.  
Дождь участился, стучал по плотному капюшону. Рассеянно глядя под ноги, Эрвин уходил все дальше от больничного пункта.  
Ныл обрубок руки, ныло под сердцем. Во время войны свои и чужие секреты засели внутри Эрвина, как щепки под кожей, и теперь нарывали и ныли, ныли. Кровь отравляли грязные, пахнущие гнилью тайны.  
Выжил бы Майк – усмехнулся бы, топорща светлые усы, и сказал: «Ну, что такой смурной? Давай, рассказывай». Эрвин бы улыбнулся в ответ и смолчал, но стало бы легче. Да только тело Майка, изломанное, с вывернутыми конечностями, осталось за Свинцовой Стеной, у реакторов сектора 66. И не с кем было тихо посидеть рядом и помолчать вместе.  
В тесной, слабо освещенной, пахнущей копченым мясом и табаком лавке Эрвин долго рылся по карманам. Рука плохо слушалась, талоны проскальзывали сквозь пальцы. Он уронил на пол мелкие монеты и оторванную пуговицу, которую когда-то забыл пришить, а теперь бы просто не смог.  
За ним наблюдала, навалившись на прилавок, суровая седая женщина в сером, как пыль, толстом плаще.  
– На войне руку потерял? Снарядом оторвало? – равнодушно спросила она.  
– На войне, – Эрвин протянул ей влажные от дождливой сырости талоны. – Дайте, пожалуйста, мыло, зубной порошок и тушенку.  
– Вот два блока хозяйственного и блок дегтярного мыла – вы же патеру Левию берете?  
Эрвин кивнул, складывая в котомку пачки и банки, которые женщина небрежно швыряла на прилавок.  
– Увидела тебя – сразу поняла: в учителя к нам приехал прямо с фронта. Только там, за Стеной, служат такие красавцы, – неторопливо пересчитывая талоны, сказала она. – Высокий, плечистый. Светленький, с голубыми глазами. Вы поглядите-ка на него. – Она умолкла, шевеля бескровными тонкими губами, складывая цифры в уме, а потом отрывисто произнесла: – Невеста есть?  
– Была.  
– Умерла?  
Женщина, казалось, вот-вот сдерет своим холодным внимательным взглядом кожу с Эрвина.  
– Она вышла за другого – из военной полиции.  
– Не дура, – одобрила женщина, но лицо её смягчилось. – Купи для патера Левия черного чая. Очень он чай любит, а денег не хватает, поэтому пьет то цикорий, то шиповник, то траву какую-то. Чай не по карману священнику.

На обратном пути, когда Эрвин брел в сумерках по лесной дороге, скрытой туманом, он увидел тусклый огонек впереди. Это патер Леви ждал на пригорке у высокого клена и держал в руке мерцающий сквозь дымку фонарь.  
– Леви, – Эрвин не знал, что еще сказать, слова не шли.  
Леви кивнул, его глаза казались черными, в их глубине отражался рыжий огонь фонаря.  
Рука об руку молча спустились в низину, пересекли кладбище. Среди могильных камней трава была скошена, а опавшие листья сложены в одну кучу. Леви забрал с надгробья грабли и серп.  
Эрвин тихо заметил:  
– В поселке я так и не увидел никого кроме фельдшера и пожилой женщины. Кажется, будто никого больше и нет. Странное ощущение.  
– Послезавтра выходной – придут на утреннюю проповедь. И исповедь.  
– Скажи, атеисты могут исповедоваться? – коснувшись пальцами локтя Леви, спросил Эрвин.  
– Атеисты могут что угодно... Возьми, мне неудобно.  
Он пихнул в руку Эрвину мерцающий фонарь.

Запах чая из кухни смешивался со сладковатым ароматом отвара ромашки и горьким отзвуком дегтярного мыла. Эрвин лежал в глубокой чугунной ванне, погрузившись по грудь в теплую воду, и медленно, размеренно дышал. Рядом на табуретке примостился патер Леви с ковшиком в руке – у ног стояло ведро с кипятком.  
– Я мог бы сам... – пробормотал Эрвин, он чувствовал смущение и странный трепет.  
Леви прервал:  
– Завтра найду запасной шланг. Был где-то в сарае.  
Починить электронасос им удалось – Леви удивительно быстро и четко выполнял команды Эрвина, и дело спорилось. Они работали как слаженная команда и понимали друг друга с полуслова. Словно много лет прожили вместе в домике на краю погоста. Но сейчас разобранный электронасос валялся в прихожей среди колец старого прохудившегося шланга.  
– Шею ты не домыл.  
Эрвин не успел ничего ответить, как загривком почувствовал обжигающе горячую воду и согревшиеся жесткие подушечки пальцев. Леви с нажимом разминал его шею, давил на позвонок у основания, мокрыми шершавыми ладонями мял плечи. Умелые сильные пальцы были скользкими от мыла, плыли по распаренной коже.  
– Ты лезвия для бритвы купил? – влажно выдохнул Леви на ухо Эрвину, провел по слипшимся от водяного пара отросшим волосам на затылке. – Сбрить бы тут немного.  
– Забыл, – хрипло, с трудом выговорил Эрвин, его грудь терли мыльные руки. – Я... Леви, я и правда могу сам.  
Он тяжело сглотнул. Тело расслабилось, будто подтаивая в грубоватых настойчивых руках, а все напряжение жарким тугим комком опустилось к промежности. Член твердел в теплой воде, скрытый мутными разводами мыла и травяных отваров. Ладонь Леви скользкой рыбкой нырнула в ванну, накрыла напрягшийся живот Эрвина. Пальцы провели от пупка вниз по дорожке жестких волос.  
– Остановись, пожалуйста, Леви.  
Эрвин мягко, но настойчиво перехватил его запястье, чувствуя чужой учащенный пульс. Грудь распирало от вторящих этому лихорадочному биению мощных ударов сердца. Леви замер, его отрывистое дыхание оседало на изувеченном плече Эрвина.  
– Домывайся. Заварю еще чая – спасибо за него, – отрывисто проговорил Леви и отпрянул. Ушел и плотно закрыл дверь.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Эрвин заворочался в теплой воде, неуклюже обхватил крепко стоящий член. Мысли путались, вспышками под сомкнутыми веками проносились образы-грезы.  
Эрвин целовал бледные неулыбчивые губы патера Леви. Сминал плотную ткань сутаны, грубо щупал угловатое тело с сухими, четко проступающими мышцами. Леви не отказывал ему, только смотрел пристально и строго холодными серыми глазами. Послушно ложился спиной на церковную скамью и тянул Эрвина на себя – угловатый, неудобный. Безвкусными легкими поцелуями покрывал губы Эрвина, скользил горячим языком, проникая. Раздвигал ноги для Эрвина и позволял задрать подол сутаны, скрывающий небольшой твердый член. Не стонал, только дышал так, словно ему не хватает воздуха, поверхностно и часто-часто. Подавался задницей на пальцы Эрвина. И внутри него было горячо и так узко, что даже со смазкой член протискивался с трудом. «Девственник», – в шею Леви выдыхал Эрвин. А Леви не отвечал, лишь глядел на него странно потемневшими глазами.  
Эрвин, не слыша ничего кроме плеска воды и шума в ушах, сдавленно застонал и дернулся, кончая в ладонь. Долго обессиленно лежал в остывающей ванне. На душе было и сладко и погано.  
– Дурак ты, – самому себе сказал Эрвин и закрыл горящее лицо ладонью.  
Когда он, переодевшись в чистое, вышел из ванной, патер Леви спал. Спал сидя, навалившись грудью на стол, уронив голову в изломанной, неестественной позе. Одна рука безвольно свешивалась. Эрвин принес одеяло с кровати и накинул на его поникшие плечи. Сел за стол подле спящего Леви, глядя в кружку с чаем. В голове тяжело ворочалась, колола, будто спица, мысль: он, Эрвин, однорукий урод. Он даже не может поднять Леви и унести в спальню. И никогда не сможет.

Когда Эрвин проснулся, то не сумел по тусклому серому свету определить – раннее утро за окнами или пасмурный полдень. В доме стояла тишина, только в ванной еле слышно капала вода. Эрвин лежал на лавке в кухне, под его головой был свернутый плащ, плечи укутаны одеялом. Сердце будто мягкой еловой иголкой кольнуло от мысли, что это патер Леви позаботился.  
Даже выйдя на покрытое инеем крыльцо, Эрвин не мог по матовому непрозрачному небу различить утро и вечер. Словно у погоста, в домике, где нет часов, время остановилось. И в безвременье Эрвин умывался, пил горячий цикорий, ел вчерашнюю картошку из кастрюли. А после достал из рюкзака свои книги, учебники по грамоте и счету и, выставив на крыльцо табурет, уселся читать. То всматривался в пожелтевшие страницы, то отдыхал, подолгу глядя на застывшие в студеном воздухе деревья. Дважды, озябнув, заходил в дом, но и там погреться можно было, лишь запалив конфорку на газовой плите. Чугунная печка чернела разобранная под навесом у крыльца, да и дров к ней не было.  
Но в холоде и тишине Эрвину было хорошо, лучше, чем в непрекращающемся грохоте орудий и жаре за Свинцовой стеной.  
Он просто сидел и ждал Леви, а когда начало смеркаться, зажег фонарь и поставил на ступени.  
Патер Леви показался среди белеющих надгробий, когда небо потемнело, а лес окутался чернотой. Эрвин наблюдал за тем, как он быстро идет по тропе, и впервые заметил, что Леви слегка прихрамывает на левую ногу – должно быть, устал с дороги и чувствовал боль.  
– Добрый вечер, – встретил его Эрвин.  
– Добрый, – Леви, глядя в сторону, протиснулся мимо него в дом. – Я принес шланг для насоса. Завтра наладим. Накачаем воды в бак, вскипятим на газе. Обогреем дом.  
Он говорил много, но отрывисто и слегка раздраженно, повернувшись к Эрвину спиной и гремя кастрюлями в шкафу.  
– Картошку сварю в мундире. Сил нет чистить. Жрать хочу.  
Он повел плечом, словно скидывая чью-то невидимую руку – правую иллюзорную ладонь Эрвина, и добавил:  
– Сварится – я для тебя почищу от кожицы.  
– Я и сам могу, – вполголоса заметил Эрвин, крепко взял его за локоть и развернул к себе.  
Леви зло посмотрел снизу вверх, на его скуле чернотой наливался синяк.  
– Кто тебя ударил?  
– Никто.  
– Скажи, – Эрвин не отпускал его.  
– Не твое дело. Пойди в погреб. Принеси холодную банку тушенки. Приложу.  
– Ты был у фельдшера Кенни? Это он так с тобой?  
– В погреб. За тушенкой, – с нажимом приказал Леви, бледнея. – И не спрашивай ни о чем. Ненавижу врать.  
Закипал чайник, бурлила в кастрюле картошка, тепло разливалось по кухне.  
– Ненавижу все это вранье, – с глухой тоской в голосе повторял Леви, когда Эрвин, усевшись подле него, прикладывал к синяку прохладный бок банки. – Уезжай отсюда, Эрвин. Уезжай, здесь нет ничего хорошего для тебя.  
Эрвин не ответил. Они поужинали и долго молча сидели за столом, пили горьковатый чай. Эрвин лишь на мгновение закрыл глаза, но его сморило, и он опять заснул, так и не дойдя до кровати. 

Он очнулся от сна поздним сырым утром, когда по окнам стучал дождь. Тело затекло и одеревенело, на щеке отпечатался след от столешницы. Патера Леви в доме не было, но он оставил плошку с вареным картофелем, прикрытым от пыли белоснежным полотенцем, три сухаря из черного хлеба и чистую кружку, наверное, для чая.  
Смывая холодной водой остатки дремы, Эрвин услышал звон колокола. Глухие вибрирующие звуки прорывались сквозь шум капель и таяли в окутавшей лес дымке дождя. Колокол звонил медленно, монотонно и так тоскливо, что становилось не по себе.  
Спустившись с крыльца, Эрвин плотнее запахнул плащ и кладбищем побрел к черному силуэту церкви. У свежих могил лежали мокрые смятые букеты цветов. Рядом с колодцем был натянут тент, под которым стоял грузовик с деревянным кузовом.  
Эрвин испытал странное тянущее чувство: с одной стороны, он был рад – судя по всему, в поселке и правда есть люди. С другой стороны, он бы не отказался всю жизнь прожить вдали от всех с молчаливым строгим патером Леви в маленьком доме на краю погоста. Война утомила и состарила Эрвина.  
Дверь церкви легко поддалась, и Эрвин вошел в освещенный электрическими лампами неф. Скамьи были сдвинуты ближе к алтарю, у которого на табурете сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, патер Леви. К Эрвину обернулось несколько лиц, похожих друг на друга своим угрюмым усталым выражением. Рабочие заводчане в одинаковых серых плащах и несколько женщин в бежевых плотных штормовках смотрели на него без всякого интереса, скорее с осуждением и раздражением.  
– Это Эрвин Смит, учитель, – представил его Леви. – Хороший человек.  
Эрвин кивнул ему и сел на дальнюю скамью.  
Патер Леви продолжил свою проповедь, и она оказалась удивительно приземленной:  
– После смены в цеху мойтесь с чистящим раствором. Порезы дезинфицируйте. С нарывами – сразу к фельдшеру Кенни. И не забудьте явиться на прививку. Фильтруйте питьевую воду, добавляйте марганец. В каждом доме должны быть респираторы. Это понятно?  
Народ загудел одобрительно.  
– Не забывайте божьи заповеди, – низкий голос легко заполнял церковь. – Кто пьянствовал, кто крал спирт из медицинского пункта, не избежит наказания. Бог, сотворивший Стену, все видит.  
Леви хмуро посмотрел на одного заводчанина и обратил внимание на другого:  
– Бог запрещает брать в долг и не возвращать взятое.  
– Патер, я... – под его взглядом мужчина вжал голову в плечи. – Я...  
– Расскажете на исповеди, сын мой.  
– А сейчас патер закругляется, – со скамьи поднялся Кенни, в церкви он был в шляпе, а из уголка рта дымила сигарета. – Время выслушать вашего старосту и фельдшера. Внимательно выслушать.  
Патер Леви без возражений уступил место, только побелели плотно сжатые губы. Кенни был слишком высоким, чтобы устроиться на низеньком табурете, поэтому остался стоять, только уперся в сиденье ногой, и с тяжелого сапога посыпалась глина. Хриплый прокуренный голос Кенни, с нажимом рубящий фразы, сейчас был похож на низкий голос Леви. И светлые прищуренные глаза, как у патера Леви, впивались взглядом в лица заводчан. Под таким взглядом, казалось, кожа на лице зудит и облезает, как от капель кислотного дождя.  
– Любит стращать народ, – вполголоса заметил Леви, садясь подле Эрвина вдали от алтаря.  
– Он твой родственник?  
– С чего ты взял? – еще тише заговорил Леви, прижавшись к плечу Эрвина, шепча на ухо.  
– Вы похожи, – ближе наклонился Эрвин, щекой ощущая его легкое дыхание. – Он тобой помыкает. Он бил тебя.  
Эрвин сказал и сам задумался. А если не родственник? Если этот Кенни, приказавший ему держать при себе свои предпочтения и член в штанах, на самом деле склоняет патера Леви к греху? Говорят, те, кто давно состоят в интимной связи, становятся похожи друг на друга. От таких мыслей замутило, хотелось выйти из церкви на свежий воздух, сблевать у крыльца, а потом упереться горящим лбом в холодную стену, остудить голову. Эрвину стало физически больно оттого, что этот фельдшер Кенни мог трахать Леви, разложив в церковной подсобке у огарков свечей и старых молитвенников. И дело было не в нарушении церковных догматов. А в том, что кто-то мог прикасаться к телу Леви. Кто-то – но не безрукий Эрвин. Он не сразу, но осознал, что чувство с мутным гадким осадочком – горькая, ядовитая ревность.  
– Выйдем, Эрвин.  
Леви цепко ухватил его за запястье, впиваясь пальцами, потащил за собой в темную, пахнущую ароматическими маслами исповедальню. Впихнул в тесную, отгороженную деревянной решеткой кабинку и заперся вместе с ним.  
– Не лезь не в свое дело, – он говорил спокойно, но ладонь, которая легла на шею Эрвина, была лихорадочно горячей и подрагивала. – Будешь дальше задавать вопросы – вляпаешься в дерьмо. И я тебя из него не вытащу. Никто не вытащит.  
Он перевел дыхание, облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– Не суйся к Кенни.  
Эрвин смолчал. Медленно ответно положил ладонь на его шею – Леви не отстранился – и почувствовал под пальцами частое неровное биение пульса.  
– Я всегда лез не в свое дело, – тихо сказал Эрвин. – Прости меня.  
Они были на расстоянии дыхания, и Эрвин лишь плавно качнулся вперед, чтобы соприкоснуться губами с теплыми сухими губами Леви. Поцелуй был коротким, неловким. Неуместным и несвоевременным.  
Пару мгновений Леви, не шевелясь и даже не моргая, пристально смотрел Эрвину в глаза, а потом лишь устало и равнодушно обронил:  
– К концу собрания подойдет старуха, приведет детей-сирот. Они под опекой церкви и посещать приходскую школу обязаны. У кого родители есть – те вряд ли придут. Наплевать тут всем на учебу.  
Оставшись в одиночестве в полумраке исповедальни, Эрвин слушал его удаляющиеся шаги – Леви опять прихрамывал. 

Короткое собрание закончилось, заводчане мрачно перешептывались и роптали, но вслух не жаловались, покидая церковь.

Маленькие дети в серых толстых плащах не по размеру, с подвернутыми рукавами, снизу вверх недоверчиво смотрели на Эрвина. Их было трое, и они, очень разные, были все же неуловимо похожи диковатыми повадками и недетским скепсисом и цинизмом в глазах.  
– Это учитель Эрвин, – представила его пожилая женщина, та самая, что работала в лавке, а теперь привела детей в церковь.  
– Микаса, она у нас послушная девочка, но молчунья.  
Женщина погладила её по густым, черным, как смоль, волосам, и Микаса отстранилась, плавно уходя от прикосновения.  
– Армин, умный мальчик.  
Светленький, с курносым носом, на котором виднелись бледные веснушки, Армин широко улыбнулся Эрвину.  
– А я Эрен! – звонкий, сильный голос взлетел к каменным сводам. Пронзительно-зеленые, как сочная летняя трава, глаза с неприязнью впились взглядом в лицо Эрвина. – И мой папа врач погиб на фронте!  
– Не кричи в церкви, – женщина морщинистой рукой зажала Эрену рот. – Будь с ними строже, Эрвин. Им лет по шесть, и они круглые сироты. Мы их воспитали как смогли, что уж выросло, то выросло.  
Эрвин кивнул. Следующие несколько часов пролетели быстро, как ласточки. В тишине церковных стен, при слабом свете из окон, Эрвин медленно и выразительно читал детям сказки. Книга была старая, корешок рассохся, а чернила поблекли, но зато крупный шрифт и красивые иллюстрации привлекали детей – они заглядывали в разворот из-за плеча Эрвина и шептались. Сам Эрвин изредка отвлекался, наблюдая за Леви, который бесшумно мыл между скамьями. Леви стоял на коленях у лужи мыльной воды и с нажимом, прогибая спину, тер тряпкой каменный пол. Под черной тканью сутаны проступали лопатки, рукава были высоко подвернуты и обнажали жилистые руки с перекатывающимися сухими мышцами. Эрвин на пару мгновений закрыл глаза, когда Леви вновь плавно прогнулся, шире расставляя ноги.  
Грамоту знал лишь Армин, да и он читал еле-еле, подолгу составляя слова, беззвучно шевеля губами, а вслух запинаясь. Когда Эрвин вложил сборник сказок в маленькие белые руки Микасы, она молчала, плотно сжав губы, но по темным чудного разреза глазам было видно, что взгляд движется со строчки на строчку. Микаса, кажется, умела читать, но не хотела говорить. За все время она ни слова не произнесла, а книгу передала Эрену.  
– Все сказки – просто враки, – уверенно заявил он. – И то, что патер Левий говорит, – вранье. Бога нет.  
– Бога, может, и нет. А грамота и счет есть, – перебил его Леви, подойдя к ним с мокрой тряпкой в покрасневших от трения руках.  
Эрен заспорил, но получил от Леви легкий подзатыльник по лохматой макушке.  
– Заткнись и слушай учителя. 

Дни потянулись вереницей, как деловитые, неприметные и похожие друг на друга муравьи. Раннее серое утро перетекало в блеклый день, день угасал, и наступали мутные сумерки. Эрвин редко видел патера Леви, который покидал дом задолго до рассвета, а возвращался за полночь. Иногда Эрвин сидел на крыльце дома и смотрел, как вдалеке, на погосте, косит траву Леви.  
Леви больше не разговаривал с Эрвином, цедил односложные ответы, отворачивался, пряча глаза. Был напряжен, как взведенная пружина. На его скуле желтым цветом переливался синяк, а тени под веками почернели, как земля на свежей могиле. Эрвин ни разу не видел его спящим. Ночи напролет горела лампа, а Леви, устало ссутулившись над столом, выводил строки писем.  
Патера Леви что-то глодало, пожирало изнутри – Эрвин хорошо знал это тянущее, ноющее чувство, будто все твои секреты медленно гниют внутри, отравляя кровь.  
Но Эрвин молчал и не лез в сумрачную душу Леви своей неуклюжей и недостаточно чистой левой рукой.  
Трижды в неделю Эрвин занимался с детьми, и в углу церковного нефа теперь стоял большой кусок фанеры, на котором можно было писать углем или мелом. Микаса по-прежнему ни слова не произносила, смотрела на Эрвина холодно и отстраненно. Эрен часто спорил, был шумным, но упорным и уже читал по слогам. Армин принес картонку, на которой карандашом нацарапал первую в жизни свою собственную сказку, историю о далеком ярко-синем море. Это было так беспомощно и трогательно... И Эрвин растрогался бы, если бы не чувствовал спиной внимательный ледяной взгляд патера Леви.  
У патера Леви, фельдшера Кенни и маленькой Микасы была схожая манера смотреть в упор и хмурить четко очерченные черные брови. Чем дольше Эрвин наблюдал за этими троими, тем тверже убеждался в том, что все они родственники. И в том, что все они либо молчат, либо лгут.  
А может, Эрвин просто скатывался в липкую темную паранойю, потому что мало спал, а забываясь на пару часов, видел кошмары. 

С первым снегом, который лишь припорошил траву и стаял, в поселок пришла эпидемия. Фельдшер Кенни собрал всех в церкви и, покуривая сигарету, рассказал о том, что в соседних поселениях многие слегли. Дурной, ядовитый воздух принесло ветрами из-за Свинцовой стены, он смешался с дымом заводских труб и грязью осел в легких и бронхах. Фраза Кенни «умерли от острых респираторных заболеваний» резким злым рычанием раскатилась под каменными сводами.  
– Короче, – отрезал Кенни, туша сигарету о лавку и стряхивая пепел. – Микробы, бактерии, прочая зараза сожрут ваши прохудившиеся от яда легкие. Или вы застудитесь, стоит вам глотнуть холодного воздуха или там воды прямо из колодца. И все, воспаление.  
Заводчане молчали. Эрвин сидел на последней скамье и видел лишь их устало ссутуленные спины и бога на фреске, который равнодушно смотрел свысока.  
– Выдам вам респираторы и ватно-марлевые повязки, если у кого нет, – вновь закуривая, держа спичку в морщинистых сухих пальцах, сказал Кенни. – Паниковать не надо. Помрет четверть из нас, не больше.  
– Вы вакцинацию проводили? – голос Эрвина четко прозвучал в тишине.  
– Обижаешь. Конечно, проводили, – с широкой неприятной улыбкой ответил Кенни. – Да только кто знает, какую заразу нынче принесет? Может, наша вакцина вовсе не от того была. Разные бывают штаммы вирусов и бактерий... Сам знаешь, ты ж у нас умник, высшее образование имеешь.  
– Вы правы, – Эрвин кивнул. Издевки фельдшера Кенни никогда не задевали его, проходили насквозь, как вода через мелкий чистый песок.  
К потолку потянулась женская дрожащая рука с мозолистыми, грязными от мазута пальцами.  
– Патер... патер Леви, проведите молебен, пожалуйста. Попросите бога оградить нас нерушимой Стеной.  
Кенни брезгливо поморщился, потому что богов он, кажется, в грош не ставил, но поманил тихо стоящего у алтаря Леви.  
Молебен Эрвин не слушал, он только смотрел, как движутся бледные губы хмурого патера Леви. А после службы, когда люди цепочкой выстроились перед исповедальней, Эрвин стоял в конце очереди.

– Слушаю тебя, сын мой, – низкий голос Леви с шорохом проникал сквозь деревянную решетку.  
Эрвин молчал, слова не шли, застревали в горле горьким комом. Когда-то давно Эрвин слышал выражение, что правду говорить легко и приятно. Но его личная правда примерзала к языку, как кусок металла в стужу, и отдиралась только с мясом и кровью.  
– Во время войны я видел кое-что, – тихо сказал Эрвин, глядя на свою руку, мнущую полу плаща. – Правительство скрывает от нас ужасные вещи, которые творятся за Свинцовой стеной. Ко мне в госпиталь приходили военные полицейские, взяли с меня подписку о неразглашении.  
Он рассмеялся.  
– Я левой рукой кое-как поставил подпись, так смешно было... Я смеялся, а они странно на меня смотрели. Врач сказал им, что у меня посттравматический синдром, депрессия и возможен психоз. Сказал, что я иногда брежу и выдумываю невероятные вещи про войну.  
Леви негромко, без эмоций задал вопрос:  
– А ты не бредил? На войне многие были. Всех не заткнешь подпиской о неразглашении. Пошли бы слухи.  
– Это только мой отряд видел, а выжил лишь я один. Понимаю, сложно поверить мне...  
– Я верю, – оборвал патер Леви. – И неважно, в твоих мозгах или в реальности были эти кошмары. Но мне нужны твои грехи, чтобы их отпустить. Грехи есть?  
– Один, самый мучительный, – откликнулся Эрвин, и теперь слова вырвались сами собой, на выдохе. – Я без ума от приходского священника.  
Все дальнейшее произошло в молчании. Патер Леви увел Эрвина в темную, пахнущую ладаном подсобку, крепко держа за руку холодными пальцами. Усадил на деревянный ящик рядом со стопкой черных отглаженных сутан и опустился на колени перед Эрвином, между раздвинутых ног. Стало горячо, когда Леви расстегнул его брюки и накрыл член небольшой, но тяжелой ладонью. Пару мгновений Леви пристально смотрел снизу вверх, глаза в глаза, а потом задрал его рубашку, обнажая живот. Опустил голову и уткнулся теплыми обветренными губами чуть ниже пупка Эрвина. Потерся щекой о дорожку волос, спускающуюся к паху, и Эрвин дернулся, ощущая на коже влажное теплое дыхание. Член твердел и поднимался от движений согревшихся ловких рук Леви. Жаркий кончик языка медленно скользнул по стволу, обвел головку. Губы Леви раскрылись, принимая внутрь горячего рта, слишком сладкого и умелого для священника. Эрвин подавил стон и погладил Леви по длинным черным волосам на макушке, бритому колкому затылку. Прикоснулся к мокрым губам Леви, когда тот выпустил изо рта член, чтобы отдышаться. Вслух не сказал ничего, но Леви понял – забрался к нему на колени, порывисто обхватил одной рукой за шею и жадно поцеловал. Влажные губы Леви подрагивали, язык скользил от уголка к уголку рта Эрвина, а ладонь ласкала член настойчиво и грубовато.  
Эрвин кончил быстро и резко, крепко обняв Леви здоровой рукой, прижимая его к себе, сдавливая. Долго не мог перевести дыхание, сердце мощными ударами билось в груди, и ему вторило размеренно, четко стучащее чужое сердце.  
– Хватит. Отпусти, – сипло велел Леви, вырываясь, дрожа всем телом, как лист на ветру.  
– А ты?..  
Эрвин осекся, услышав негромкие шаги в нефе церкви. Донесся раздраженный и злой голос фельдшера Кенни:  
– Куда ты делся, крысеныш мелкий? Дай мне ключи от винного погреба. В этом сраном поселке невозможно жить трезвым.  
– Не слышу тебя! – крикнул Леви, быстро и деловито застегивая на Эрвине брюки и поправляя одежду. – Мы с учителем Эрвином ищем молитвенник.  
– Какой еще молитвенник? – сердился болезненно трезвый Кенни и на вышедшего из подсобки Эрвина посмотрел недобро, щуря покрасневшие усталые глаза.  
– Уходи, Эрвин, – приказал Леви.  
И Эрвин ушел из церкви, спустился по припорошенному снегом крыльцу, но еще долго стоял, всматриваясь в неподвижно застывший лес и ровные ряды надгробий погоста. Он знал, что вечером Леви вернется поздно и сделает вид, что они с Эрвином едва знакомы. Они выпьют горячего чая, съедят картошку с тушенкой и безмолвно проведут ночь без сна, занятый каждый своим делом. 

Эрвин заболел одним из первых, и мир для него расползся по швам на отдельные отрывки, между которыми была лишь чернота. Эрвин лег спать еще здоровым, только в горле при вздохе что-то царапало, как крупицы песка, а проснулся совершенно больным. Комната перед глазами искажалась и виделась нечетко, как сквозь покрытое слоем пыли стекло. Тело Эрвина было неподъемно тяжелым и горячим, словно внутри него кто-то растопил чугунную печь. Краем глаза Эрвин с трудом различал свою левую руку, неподвижно лежащую поверх одеяла, она не шевелилась и была как чужая. Веки сами собой опустились, комната померкла, и навалился душный вязкий сон.  
– Что ж ты хочешь, крысеныш? У него иммунитет ослаблен после ранения. Руку оторвало, много крови потерял – не шутки, – где-то в вышине говорил знакомый прокуренный голос фельдшера. – Помрет он.  
Черноту проредили серые всполохи.  
«Я просыпаюсь», – тупо и равнодушно подумал Эрвин.  
– Лечи, – мрачно потребовал патер Леви, чья черная сутана виднелась сквозь хмарь. – Антибиотики дай. У тебя есть на складе, я знаю.  
– За каким хреном мне лечить этого офицеришку? Чтобы он потом нас с тобой сдал куда следует, да?! – с отвращением выплевывал слова Кенни. – Что ты к нему прикипел? Такие, как он, твою мать-шлюху трахали за гроши. Может, и ты ему дашь за пару монет?  
– Лечи, говорю, – тихо и глухо повторил Леви. – Он не такой, как они все. Он хороший человек.  
Кенни коротко замахнулся и влепил ему звонкую хлесткую пощечину, такую, что у Леви голова дернулась к плечу.  
– Он заболел – это бог послал нам милость, – громко зашептал Кенни, ухватил Леви за ворот сутаны. – Сдохнет от болезни – все чисто и честно, мы ни при чем.  
– Чисто и честно? – прохрипел Леви, стиснул пальцы на его горле. – Кусок ты дерьма.  
Дальше все смешалось и завертелось, Эрвин слышал звон стекла и дребезжание раскатившихся по полу жестяных мисок. И вновь прорезался голос Кенни уже от порога дома, приглушенно и странно весело:  
– Антибиотики не получишь, крыса. Если украдешь их – твой офицер будет копать себе могилу с краю погоста. А копать ему долго – он здоровенный, большая нужна могила. Но плевать, что он безрукий и больной – выкопает.  
– Болтаешь много, старик!  
Леви захлопнул дверь, но из-за неё был слышен сухой смех Кенни.  
Под шум своего хриплого поверхностного дыхания Эрвин соскользнул в сон. Ссора и суета утомили его. Может, и вправду бог послал эту милость – смерть и покой. 

Все смешалось в горячечном расплывчатом бреду. Эрвин проснулся от сухого надсадного кашля, грудь поднималась с хрипом, рывками. Дрожали пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы, во рту стоял соленый привкус крови. Волосы на висках слиплись от испарины, пот каплями стекал по коже. Эрвин чувствовал себя так, словно лежал на земле за Свинцовой стеной, рядом с горящим от взрывов снарядов лесом, и кожа вот-вот пойдет пузырями и облезет от ожогов. Он кричал Майку: уходи, лес пылает! Кричал: беги, идут твари из реактора, я слышу их!  
Время повернулось вспять. Эрвин снова стоял весь мокрый под проливным летним дождем и орал на своего командира.  
– Зарываешься, Смит! – командир встряхнул его за плечи. – Ты возьмешь самолет... нет, два самолета – перестреляете с воздуха ублюдков из подземки. Они подняли восстание, захватили армейские склады. Это война, Смит.  
Эрвин злился так, как в жизни не позволял себе злиться. Он однажды был в подземелье, на оружейном заводе – люди там жили в темных душных катакомбах, годами не видя солнечного света. Еды и медикаментов на всех не хватало, больные умирали в тесном затхлом коридоре, оборудованном под госпиталь.  
Эрвин знал, почему эти люди ожесточились и взялись за оружие. Они хотели жить, просто хотели жить и больше ничего.  
– На фронт отправлю, в самое пекло, – выплюнул ему в лицо командующий.  
Тогда Эрвин не испугался, страх пришел к нему гораздо позже, когда их с Майком самолет был сбит и со сломанным крылом, бороздя брюхом кроны деревьев, приземлился у реактора.  
– Уходи, Майк! – закричал Эрвин, но сорвался на кашель, легкие обжигала гарь от дымящегося леса. Скрежетали, открываясь, створки ворот ангара со знаком радиации. В клубах ядовитого пара уже виднелись темные силуэты гигантских тварей, когда...  
Чья-то прохладная ладонь легла на мокрый лоб Эрвина, и тихий голос произнес над ухом:  
– Пей.  
Сильная рука обхватила его за плечи, и Эрвин послушно проглотил терпкий травяной отвар, когда металлический край кружки коснулся губ.  
– Что с Майком?  
– Умер, – спокойно ответил ему голос, а по вискам Эрвина прошлась смоченная спиртом тряпица.  
– Мы не с людьми воевали, – слова, которые так давно мучили Эрвина, полились наружу сбивчивым шепотом, опаляя спекшиеся губы. – У сектора 66 технологии – у нас таких нет. Ангар с монстрами. Наших всех сожрали. Моя рука – откусили. Майк...  
Он говорил, пока не перешел на тихий хрип. Его никто не прерывал, лишь прохладные мозолистые пальцы гладили его по разгоряченному лбу, убирали слипшиеся пряди.

Когда Эрвин очнулся, то медленно сел и долго бездумно смотрел в окно. За стеклом виднелся погост. Падал редкий мелкий снег. Среди надгробий темнела сутана патера Леви, к которому тянулась от церкви маленькая процессия с гробом. Тишину стылого утра разрывал глухой колокольный звон. Вслушиваясь в низкий вибрирующий звук ударов колокола, Эрвин поднялся и на негнущихся, тяжелых, как мешки с мукой, ногах дошел до ванной комнаты. Точнее, до белого, словно мел, унитаза, что стоял по левую руку от раковины. В ванной пахло спиртом, целебной ромашкой и еловой хвоей. Через крошечное окно проглядывала черная, перекопанная к зиме земля огорода и припорошенный снегом забор. Эрвин вновь долго смотрел в окно, сидя на краю ванны и отдыхая. Никогда прежде его так не утомляли простые действия – отлить, потом теплой водой из крана вымыть руки и липкое от пота лицо.  
Эрвин с трудом вдохнул, в груди раздался скрип, как у заржавевшей двери. Приступ сухого кашля перехватил горло, казалось, еще немного – и он разворотит грудь и вырвется между сломанных ребер. Эрвин кашлял и не мог остановиться, в глазах темнело, во рту поднялся привкус крови.  
– Дурак.  
Сильные руки патера Леви обхватили его за плечи.  
– Пей. Пей, давай!  
В губы ткнулась фляжка, и Эрвин с трудом глотнул обжигающе крепкой травяной настойки.  
– Отвар крапивы со спиртом, – мрачно сказал Леви, поглаживая по вздрагивающей спине. – Давай-ка, Эрвин...  
Леви дотащил его до кровати, уложил и сел в изголовье. В черных волосах Леви таял снег, лицо было бледным до голубоватого оттенка, в углах бескровных губ прорезались складки.  
– Отправь меня к фельдшеру. Или в госпиталь. Он есть в соседнем поселке, – Эрвин говорил с трудом.  
– Фельдшер не поможет, – ответил Леви. – И ты помрешь, если тебя в госпиталь везти.  
– Заразишься, – выдохнул Эрвин.  
Леви отрицательно покачал головой, а вслух произнес:  
– Двое вон у нас померли, сегодня похоронили. Но если кровью не харкаешь, то все обойдется.

В следующую неделю умер еще один, и на укрывшем погост снежном покрове виднелись следы похоронной процессии. А потом фельдшер приказал закрыть церковь на карантин, запретил устраивать общие сборища, чтобы предотвратить распространение заразы. И теперь только патер Леви в одиночестве копал могилы в мерзлой земле.  
Эти дни Эрвин в полузабытье лежал на кровати, лишь пару раз в сутки, когда жар и кашель отступали после травяных отваров, вставал. Патер Леви никого не пускал в дом, но изредка приходили за духовным наставлением отчаявшиеся заводчане, стучали в ставни, звали патера выйти на крыльцо. Леви через запертую дверь говорил им, что в доме больной и шли бы они подальше отсюда.  
Они спрашивали, здоров ли сам патер Леви, боялись, что скоро и он сляжет с хрипами в легких. Обещали молиться за него и верить, что бог оградит такого святого человека от болезни. Леви любили в поселке.  
– Ты так добр ко мне. Этого требует твой бог? – тщательно выговаривая слова, чтобы не сорваться на хрип, спросил Эрвин. Он наблюдал, как Леви моет полы водой с хлоркой – Леви убирался дважды в день и проветривал комнаты, чтобы зараза не скапливалась в доме.  
– Замолчи и спи, – он повесил тряпку на край ведра и сел в изголовье кровати, его плечи устало ссутулились. – Фельдшер Кенни говорит, что антибиотики не помогают. Сучья холодная зима – трудно копать могилы. А сжигать трупы этот бог не разрешает.  
Леви долго молчал, а затем, после тяжелого вздоха, произнес:  
– Надоели мне трупы. С детства надоели.  
Он еще что-то говорил, но над головой Эрвина вновь сомкнулась глухая тьма.

Стук сердца шумно отдавался в ушах, в груди хрипело. По лбу скатывались раскаленные капли пота. Глаза не открывались, ресницы слиплись от белесой дряни.  
Пахло сигаретами фельдшера Кенни и медицинским спиртом.  
– Опять горячка у него. Если и спадет температура – так перед смертью. У меня так один вчера отошел. Метался, бредил, а потом вроде попустило, но ночью помер.  
– Не спасти?  
– Чего ты к нему прикипел, Крысеныш? Так нравится?  
– Да, – донесся приглушенный ответ, и Эрвин медленно осознал, что слышит печальный голос Леви.  
– Ну уж прости, не могу помочь. Как говорится, бог забирает за Стены самых лучших из нас, – сухо рассмеялся Кенни. – Правда, пьяница, который жену бил, сдох на прошлой неделе и подпортил богу репутацию.  
Эрвин закашлялся, но слабо, у него не было сил даже на то, чтобы бороться за воздух, и горло будто бы слипалось внутри.  
– Придуши ты его подушкой, Крысеныш, видишь, как мается? Пожалей его.  
– Эрвин мог бы присоединиться к нам, – тихо, словно не слыша слов Кенни, проговорил Леви. – Его за убеждения отправили на убой. Комиссовали. Сослали в нашу глушь.  
– Да знаю. Я уж тоже его бреда горячечного наслушался, – изувеченная, без двух пальцев, рука Кенни тяжело легла на лоб Эрвина. – Пылает, хоть картошку на нем жарь.  
– Не хочу я картошку... – вмешался Эрвин шепотом, едва разлепив губы. – Отдайте Леви...  
– Совсем плох.

Эрвин очнулся морозным светлым утром. Ему было удивительно хорошо и спокойно. Он сказал об этом Леви, лицо которого тут же помрачнело, между бровей пролегла угрюмая складка.  
– Не умирай, Эрвин.  
Леви встал на колени у его кровати, заглянул в глаза.  
– Отпустишь мне грехи? – мягко спросил Эрвин, всматриваясь в его светлые, холодного оттенка радужки с черными точками зрачков.  
– Было бы, что отпускать – отпустил бы. Но нечего.  
Улыбнувшись ему, Эрвин шепотом сказал:  
– Сможешь отвести меня в ванную? Не хочу умирать грязным.  
Они шли медленно, Эрвина держали за пояс сильные руки Леви, и он знал, что никуда не денется из кольца этих рук и не упадет. Твердые пальцы впивались так, что оставили красноватые следы на проступающих под кожей ребрах похудевшего Эрвина.  
Теплая вода обнимала тело, пар с запахом сухих трав окутал стены, стирая границы. Скользкие от мыла жесткие ладони Леви гладили шею и грудь Эрвина, словно пытаясь вытянуть наружу заразу из легких и горла. Сон смешивался с явью, и слова Леви звучали приглушенно, сквозь дрему, заволакивающую сознание:  
– Врать я больше не хочу. И я не священник. И Кенни – не фельдшер.  
Он говорил, и голос его звучал бесцветно и равнодушно, проходил сквозь Эрвина, как свет через тонкий лед.  
– Я из подземки – там родился и вырос. Мать умерла, дядя Кенни забрал меня, вырастил. Из бандитов он, но из революционно настроенных. Мы организовали восстание рабочих, но наши отряды были разбиты. А теперь мы прячемся по углам. Нас ищет военная полиция...  
Леви продолжал монотонно и ровно, пока не умолк, резко осекшись и вздохнув.  
Эрвин хотел сказать, что все понял, но горло перехватило. В голове словно бы сложились воедино фрагменты старого разорванного письма. Эрвин всматривался в розоватое марево под неплотно сомкнутыми веками, а видел темные коридоры подземки. По бетонным стенам стекали ручейки от прорванных труб, в густом затхлом воздухе пахло плесенью и тухлятиной. Низкие ходы вели к залам, слабо освещенным красноватыми фонарями, и жилым секциям с тесными клетушками комнат. Где-то там, за металлической койкой, прямо на полу сидел маленький, худой до выпирающих ребер и запавших глаз мальчик. Маленький бледный мальчик Леви, который никогда не видел солнечного света. Мелкий крысеныш, ворующий еду, делящий каждую картофелину и каждый кусок хлеба на порции, чтобы протянуть подольше. Крысеныш, у которого умерла его мама-шлюха...  
– Не спи, Эрвин. Не спи.  
Он все слышал, но видел Леви и Кенни с забинтованной рукой, на которой не хватало пальцев. Крысеныша и его дядю, которые забрались в грузовой вагон поезда и едут через весь сектор среди мешков с цементом. Бегут от солдат и полиции к Свинцовой стене, в самый дальний бедный поселок. Кенни то и дело прикладывается к бутылке, чтобы подавить боль в руке, а Леви терпит молча – у него сильное растяжение лодыжки, он хромает и еле ходит. Кенни тихо смеется и говорит, что их ждет виселица, если попадутся, тычет пальцем в грудь Леви: «Нарекаю тебя патером Левием, себя фельдшером, а нас обоих волонтерами». Леви смотрит на него хмуро и внимательно...  
Эрвина трясли за плечи, заставляли подняться из воды, растирали полотенцем и травяной сладко и терпко пахнущей настойкой. Тащили до кровати, укладывали и заворачивали в одеяла. Эрвина колотило, дрожь ледяными волнами гуляла по телу.  
– Холодно... холодно... – бормотал он и называл Леви то своим отцом, то Майком и просил у обоих прощения.  
Леви прощал. Эрвин слышал его голос в сгущающейся морозной тьме, пока не стихли все звуки.

За окнами с шелестом сыпался снег, а в ухо Эрвину кто-то тепло и чуть влажно дышал. Было жарко и отчего-то приятно тяжело. Очень долго Эрвин осознавал то, что это, навалившись на него, обнимая, положив голову на его плечо, спит Леви. Эрвин ощущал ровное отчетливое биение его сердца и движение грудной клетки. Щекотное размеренное дыхание Леви убаюкало его, и Эрвин вновь уснул, чувствуя, что теперь все на свете хорошо и правильно. 

Эрвин проснулся от звука закипающей в кастрюле воды. Медленно поднялся и вышел на кухню, кутаясь в покрывало, неуверенно ступая босыми ногами по холодному полу.  
На фоне окна, за которым крупными хлопьями валил снег, спиной к Эрвину стоял у плиты Леви. Через плечо обернувшись, помешивая бурлящее варево, сказал:  
– Суп будет. Картошка, тушенка и крупа.  
Поставил на стол перед севшим Эрвином кружку чая с травами.  
– Тебе нужно набираться сил.  
– Леви... – он начал и осекся, поймал руку Леви, прижал к своему небритому осунувшемуся лицу – пальцы оказались горячими и влажными, пахли сырой сочной картошкой.  
– Ты чего?  
– Спасибо, – Эрвин поцеловал его жесткие костяшки. Неловко потянулся к Леви изувеченной правой рукой, забывая, что от неё остался лишь обрубок. Зашуршав, покрывало соскользнуло с плеч.  
– Болеть больше не будешь? – тихо спросил Леви, неловко поглаживая его по изувеченной руке, изборожденной шрамами.  
Эрвин счастливо вздохнул.  
– Не буду, обещаю.  
– Если ты выдашь нас с Кенни военной полиции – я убью тебя, – шепнул ему Леви, склонившись на расстояние дыхания.  
– Ты убьешь меня, – так же счастливо откликнулся Эрвин. Сейчас под взглядом прозрачных серых глаз он готов был жить и готов – умереть. Как Леви захочет.

Сытого, слабого после болезни Эрвина клонило в сон. Он сидел на краю ванны, окутанный теплым паром, и не шевелился, позволяя сбрить с лица отросшую жесткую щетину. В белой пене по коже щеки скользило остро заточенное лезвие. Эрвин запрокидывал голову, подставляя для Леви беззащитную шею, и бритва соскребала мелкие волоски под подбородком, касалась кадыка.  
– Давно хотел это сделать, но ты всегда так чисто выбривался сам. Ты чистый, Эрвин. Такой чистый, – задумчиво, словно с самим собой говорил Леви, пряча лезвие.  
Он целовал Эрвина мокрыми и теплыми от пара губами со вкусом мятного чая. Он коротко, строго смотрел глаза в глаза и крепко упирался лбом в его лоб. Он обхватывал его плечи и так впивался пальцами, что оставались синяки.  
Эрвин ничего не отвечал, горло перехватывало от глупой, по-детски наивной нежности.

Дни потянулись светло-серой бесшумной вереницей, и Эрвин медленно шел на поправку. После полудня, если не было снегопада, на кладбищенской тропе появлялись три темные, неуклюже ковыляющие по сугробам фигурки – Эрвина навещали ученики. Они, тихие и серьезные, сидели с ним на кухне и медленно вслух читали старую книгу сказок. Армин улыбался застенчиво, подсовывал Эрвину в ладонь смятую, бесформенную конфету в липком фантике, чтобы здоровье возвращалось скорее. Эрен, живой и текучий, как ртуть, блестел ярко-зелеными глазами и сипло посмеивался – он так громко говорил на морозе, что голос пропал и никак не возвращался. Только Микаса молчала, как прежде, плотно стиснув бледные губы. Лишь раз она оживилась, когда однажды в дом вошел, стряхивая с черного плаща хлопья снега, Кенни. Он явился без приглашения и попал под прицел холодного взгляда посерьезневшего Леви.  
– Ну, как делишки? – спросил Кенни, скаля в широкой улыбке крепкие зубы. Не разувшись и не сняв широкополую шляпу, он прошел ближе к печке, потрепал Микасу по густым волосам.  
Микаса сдержанно, но приветливо кивнула ему и одними губами сказала: «Дедушка».  
– Какой я тебе дедушка? – он расхохотался. – Дядюшка – вот так мне больше нравится.  
– Зачем ты пришел, дядюшка? – тихо проговорил Леви, подавая ему дымящуюся чашку.  
Кенни отпил и поморщился.  
– Опять цикорий? А чай что? Сами весь выжрали?  
Он уселся у печи, вытянул длинные худые ноги в мокрых от снега армейских сапогах. Вытащил из-за пазухи смятую самокрутку и щелкнул пальцами, мол, эй, крысеныш, прикури мне. Но получил отказ:  
– В нашем доме – не курить.  
Кенни засмеялся, будто услышал лучшую шутку вечера, и снова рассеянно потрепал Микасу по голове. Посмотрев в окно, за которым сгущались ранние зимние сумерки, сказал негромко:  
– Дети, одевайтесь и уходите скорее, иначе останетесь здесь на всю ночь, а может, и несколько дней тут прокукуете. Из города с метеостанции прислали весточку, что к нам идут сильные снегопады. Пара метров выпадет, не меньше.  
Дети, ни слова не говоря, отложили книги и вышли в прихожую, спешно кутаясь в шали и накидывая тяжелые плотные плащи. Видно было, что им не впервой встречать в поселке затяжные снегопады.  
– Мы нашу опекуншу на полдороги встретим, – просипел Эрен. Он натянул шапку, крепко взял за руки Микасу и Армина и повел по ступеням крыльца. Их силуэты темнели на фоне белого-белого полотна заснеженного кладбища, а у дровяного сарая виднелась часть кузова грузовика Кенни, оставленного у дома. Из двери сквозило, пока Леви плотно не запер её. Он подошел и встал подле Эрвина, положил тяжелые ладони на его плечи, будто показывая – он мой. Недовольно проговорил:  
– Кенни, ты же к озеру поедешь, на свою квартиру. Почему детей с собой не взял?  
– Сами дойдут, своими ногами, – отмахнулся Кенни и ухватил со стола из-под полотенца кусок теплого свежего хлеба. Мякиш торопливо и неряшливо обглодал, а корочкой ткнул в сторону Эрвина: – Этот так и не помер. Выходил ты его? Доволен, Крыса?  
Леви ничего не сказал, но руки его напряглись, дрожащие, твердые, как холодный металл, пальцы впились в плечи Эрвина.  
Кенни быстро стащил еще ломоть, крошки посыпались на столешницу. Ел он жадно и с оглядкой, будто кто-то вот-вот может отнять его добычу, и легко было представить, как он прячется в темных закоулках подземки и, почти не жуя, глотает сухой паек. Привычка, которую он никогда из себя не вытравит, она въелась, как горький дым гари от самокруток.  
– Мне нравится, что он молчун, Эрвин твой, – заявил Кенни, отряхивая ладони о плащ. – А вот в бреду был говорлив, даже я так наслушался, что до сих пор тошно. То папочку вспоминал, то дружка – я даже всплакнул, верите?  
Он не дал времени на ответ, заговорил серьезнее, впившись взглядом в лицо Эрвина:  
– Ты рассказывал, что видел за Стеной гигантских тварей-мутантов. Это правда?  
– Не знаю, – тихо сказал Эрвин. – Врачи объяснили мне, что все мои речи – посттравматический бред, вызванный шоком от потери руки. И от потери Майка. Командующий заходил ко мне, говорил, что наш с Майком самолет подбили на подлете к стратегически важному объекту. Мне руку оторвало взрывом снаряда.  
Зрачки в прозрачных глазах Кенни сузились, морщины в углах глаз прорезались сильнее.  
– И как же ты выжил?  
– Не знаю.  
В кухне наступила тишина, было слышно, как сухо шипят и потрескивают дрова в печи да за окнами скрипит снег. Кенни задумчиво поскреб щетину на щеке обрубками пальцев левой руки и проворчал:  
– Либо ты умом двинулся на войне, либо ты и вправду навидался такого, что здоровым умом понять трудно.  
Он еще помолчал, взгляд его расфокусировался и поплыл, голос зазвучал тише.  
Кенни, словно самому себе и хлебным коркам на столе, негромко рассказал, что верит в возможность генной модификации. Чудовищ можно создать – их уже создавали, но выглядели они не так уродливо и от простых людей почти не отличались. Когда-то, еще до того как люди построили Стену, ученые изменили набор хромосом у нескольких человеческих эмбрионов – эксперимент не удался, эффекта не было, и многие зародыши погибли. Но позже мутации проявились через поколения у потомков тех подопытных, которые смогли выжить и повзрослели. Так был искусственно создан клан Аккерманов – клан людей с улучшенным геномом.  
– Я Аккерман, – Кенни коснулся своей груди. – И он, мой Леви, – Аккерман. И малышка Микаса – из наших, дальняя родственница. Мы долго её искали. Нас мало осталось, всего человек шесть на всем белом свете. Мы сильные, выносливые, и нас никакая зараза не берет.  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но Леви прервал, пихнул ему в руки бумажный сверток со снедью:  
– Уходи, иначе с нами останешься. Снегопад приближается.  
Кенни неохотно поднялся, щелкнув суставами и закряхтев, как старик.  
– Фляжку хоть с выпивкой дайте в дорогу.  
Уже на пороге, глотнув настойки на спирту и шумно выдохнув, он вновь пристально посмотрел на молчаливого Эрвина:  
– Мой Леви – чудовище, хоть и похож на человека. Он сильный, но даже он может умереть. Если ты не станешь беречь его – я сверну тебе шею, как цыпленку. Даю слово. А станешь в поселке болтать о повстанцах из подземки – я выпущу тебе кишки и тебе же их скормлю, понял?  
Эрвин кивнул.  
– Все-таки ты умом тронувшийся, Эрвин, – донеслось уже с порывом морозного воздуха.

Ветер усиливался, напирал на стволы деревьев, гнул ветви. С севера наползала сплошная непроглядная серая пелена снегопада. По глубоким сугробам Леви, проваливаясь и оступаясь, сходил до церкви, опустил тяжелые засовы, закрыл ставни. Теперь в мутном мареве церковь утонула и исчезла, а хмарь двинулась дальше, накрывая дальний колодец и кладбище. Эрвин из окна видел, как суетится во дворе Леви в небрежно наброшенном в спешке плаще, полы которого развивались, как черные крылья. Нужно было плотно запереть сарай, задвинуть крышку колодца, укутать брезентом поленницу и притащить от неё вязанку дров. Леви настрого запретил Эрвину выходить из дома на помощь, процедил, что слабакам, только что перенесшим тяжелую болезнь, нужно сидеть в тепле и помалкивать.  
Стена снегопада приближалась, накатывала волнами на двор. Черный плащ Леви то скрывался в снежной круговерти, то вновь слабо проявлялся. Когда он надолго исчез, Эрвин не выдержал, вышел в прихожую, накинул толстую стеганую куртку и распахнул дверь в метель. Снег крупными сухими крупицами ударил в лицо, ветер ворвался в дом.  
– Леви!  
В ответ лишь громче взвыла вьюга.  
Эрвин кричал, но не слышал себя. Шагнул за порог, держась за дребезжащую от ледяных порывов дверь.  
– Леви!  
Где-то со стороны леса раздался громкий, перекрывающий вой ветра треск – метель ломала ветви и стволы застывших и ставших хрупкими от мороза деревьев.  
– Леви!  
Эрвин сделал еще один шаг, закрывая ладонью глаза от ледяной крупы. Сердце зашлось так, что своим лихорадочным неровным стуком заглушило шум бурана. Когда Эрвину стало казаться, что его вот-вот стошнит от страха, вывернет наизнанку, из серой круговерти вынырнул Леви, пихнул ему вязанку дров. Заорал:  
– Бери!  
Леви хотел снова нырнуть в снежную муть, но Эрвин вцепился в его руку, уронив вязанку на пороге.  
– Не пущу! Хватит нам дров! Хватит, слышишь?! Давай в дом...  
Он рывком затащил внутрь холодного растрепанного Леви, пихнул к печи, а сам навалился на дверь, наглухо запирая, и наклонился, неуклюже левой рукой сгребая тяжелые поленья.  
– Почем ты знаешь, что хватит? – злой сорванный голос Леви сипел. – Такая метель, нас снегом завалит на неделю. Дверь открыть не сможем. Трубы обледенеют, воды горячей не станет, только печью и будем дом протапливать.  
– Значит, станем мерзнуть, – сказал Эрвин и закашлялся, тяжело опустился у печи, складывая дрова. – Сожжем мебель, мои книги и твои письма.  
– Жалко твои книги, – уже спокойнее проговорил Леви, опустившись подле него, растирая побелевшие, замерзшие щеки и нос. – А письма жечь нельзя. Это шифровки для других повстанцев. Кенни пишет текст, а я его шифрую по ал... аг...  
– Алгоритму?  
– Да.  
Они помолчали, ветер стучал в окна, за которыми не было ничего кроме темно-серой непрозрачной завесы.  
– Все будет хорошо. Перезимуем, – тихо пообещал Эрвин, накрыл ладонью холодную, мокрую от талого снега щеку Леви. Посмотрел в светлые глаза с неровными черными ресницами, слипшимися от влаги.  
– Весной мы с Кенни отвезем тебя кое-куда, – шепотом сказал Леви. – За лесом у выжженного пшеничного поля есть брошенный ангар. Там есть самолеты, бипланы. У них не заводятся двигатели и сломаны крылья. Ты смог бы починить?  
– Я – нет. А мы вместе – возможно.  
– Значит, еще полетаем, – Леви говорил серьезно, но его глаза смеялись.

Еле слышное дыхание Леви теплыми, чуть влажными волнам оседало на выступающих, заострившихся ключицах Эрвина, исхудавшего за время болезни. Колкий от коротко подбритых волос висок Леви щекотал кожу, длинные жесткие пряди челки гладили. В полутьме Эрвин накрыл ладонями широкие мускулистые плечи Леви, который тихо лежал, приникнув горячей щекой к его груди.  
Леви молча касался обветренными, огрубевшими на морозе губами шеи Эрвина, целовал в гладкий подбородок, шумно выдыхал. Он холодными кончикам пальцев осторожно щупал обрубок правой изувеченной руки, вел по рубцам шрамов.  
– Тебе противно? – хрипло шепнул Эрвин и замер, когда губы Леви легко прижались к уродливому краю культи выше повязки.  
– Неприятно, – Леви был честным, как удар кулаком в лицо.  
– Почему же целуешь?  
– Чтобы больше не болело. Когда я в детстве в драке сломал пальцы – мама поцеловала поверх бинтов, и мне стало легче.  
Ночами Эрвин иногда представлял себе, как стискивает Леви, сминает на нем темную сутану, валит его на скрипучую кровать, вжимает в матрас. Леви подчиняется силе, ни слова не говорит, лишь морщится болезненно, когда в его задницу, плохо растянутую торопливыми пальцами, входит член. Эрвин в своих грезах был грубым и чувствовал себя насильником, но не мог остановиться и перестать драть Леви – жестко и резко – под скрежет металлической койки.  
Реальность была отрезвляюще холодной от сквозящих из ставен ледяных порывов, чистой и строгой, как серые глаза бога на фресках в церкви. Эрвин навзничь лежал на белых, как снег, простынях, а Леви сидел на его бедрах – горячий и приятно тяжелый, осязаемый.  
Леви делал всё сам. Его пальцы в тонких бледных шрамах, местами покрасневшие от частого мытья ледяной водой, медленно, с тихим хлюпающим звуком погружались в него, растягивая задницу. По натопленной комнате плыл сладковатый запах сухих целебных трав от скользкой мази. По телу Эрвина прошла крупная дрожь, когда его напряженный член уверенно обхватила влажная шероховатая ладонь Леви. Головка протискивалась туго, а внутри Леви было почти пугающе тесно и горячо. Он шире расставил колени, плавно, осторожно насаживаясь, и уперся руками в грудь Эрвина так, что наверняка чувствовал мощные частые удары сердца. Бледное в неровном тусклом свете лицо Леви застыло, отстраненное и сосредоточенное, лишь четкой чертой пролегла морщинка у бровей. Губы подрагивали, уголки их опустились, словно он вот-вот всхлипнет.  
– Тебе неудобно, ты не расслабился, – мягко сказал Эрвин, погладив его по напряженному твердому бедру. – Ложись под меня.  
Леви тихо застонал, осторожно снимаясь с члена. Склонился, ткнувшись носом в ключицы Эрвина, и застыл, лишь плечи потряхивало.  
Эрвин очень медленно уложил его на спину, еле уместившись с ним вдвоем на узкой кровати. И теперь сам ласкал, вставил плавно два пальца в мокрую от мази, все еще узкую задницу. Под жалобный скрип койки приник щекой к плоскому животу Леви, нашел губами теплую скользкую головку твердого члена – небольшого, но крепко стоящего – вобрал в рот глубоко, тщательно посасывая.  
– Эрвин...  
В его плечо вцепились трясущиеся пальцы Леви, царапая короткими ногтями. Он не торопил и не останавливал. Лишь сдавленно, не своим голосом поскуливал в такт движениям языка по твердому стволу и пальцев в подрагивающей, постепенно поддающейся заднице.  
Леви сам шире раскинул ноги для Эрвина и очень тихо и серьезно попросил вставить, тяжело дыша, щуря почерневшие глаза.  
Эрвин никогда не думал, что сможет быть с ним таким нежным и не спешить присунуть. Не думал, что сумеет надолго замереть, остановившись, когда головка уже войдет. И будет трахать тесную задницу бережно, на полтычка, не загоняя член на всю длину. Сам станет стонать громко и хрипло, стискивая угловатого Леви в объятиях, слушая суматошный стук его сердца, ощущая, как пульсирует кровь в их разгоряченных телах.  
Леви кончил под ним, вскрикнув отчаянно и резко, как лесная птица, напуганная выстрелом. Широко распахнул черные, бездонные от расширившихся зрачков глаза.  
Эрвин следом сорвался в оргазм от сладкой судороги, которая прошила часто подрагивающее тело Леви.  
Они качались на теплых волнах сбитого горячего дыхания. Эрвин спиной вжимался в холодную стену, здоровой левой и обрубком правой руки обнимал растерянно молчащего раскрасневшегося Леви.  
За ставнями шелестел и шелестел бесконечный снегопад, занося снегом дом, отрезая его от всего мира. У Эрвина вновь, как когда-то поздней осенью, возникло ощущение, что они с Леви живут в своем собственном маленьком мирке, который теперь сузился до размеров кухни, спальни, ванной и подвала. И, наверное, даже если они расчистят снег и выйдут из дома, то вокруг не будет никого – пустые поля, пустой поселок и церковь, а где-то вдалеке ангар с проржавевшими сломанными бипланами.  
– Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – глухо сказал Леви, прижавшись лбом к его плечу. – Но мерзавец Кенни и твои мелкие ученики никуда не денутся. Они еще нас с тобой переживут.  
Эрвин улыбнулся.  
Сейчас ему казалось, что они с Леви никогда не умрут. И никогда не расстанутся.  
Он был дома, он наконец-то вернулся с войны. И он поверил в бога – в своего собственного строгого, грубоватого бога.


End file.
